James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 4
Here is part four of James Graham's fifth movie spoof of Treasure Planet style movie. Cast *Jim Hawkins - Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) *Young Jim Hawkins - Tails the Fox (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Long John Silver - Sheriff Doughnut (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Morph - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) *B.E.N. - Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) *Sarah Hawkins - Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Dr. Delbert Doppler - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Captain Amelia - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *First Mate Arrow - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) *Scroop - Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) *Pirates - Captain Hook's Crew, Troublesome Trucks, and Scylla (from Peter Pan, Thomas and Friends, and Hugo the Troll) *Hands - Burk (from Tonic Trouble) *Onus - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Billy Bones - Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Captain Flint - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) Transcript *at the galley *Dr. Hugo: That woman. That... female. Who else does she think is working for whom? *Crash Bandicoot: It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables-- *Thomas O' Malley: interrupting I'll not tolerate a cross word about our Captain! There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy. see a figure standing in a dark corner with a knife, whistling Mr. Ergo! turns around to greet the trio, revealing his mechanical arm, leg, ear, and eye *Sheriff Doughnut: Why, Mr. Arrow, sir! Bringin' such fine-lookin' distinguished gents to brace me humble galley? Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt! in his apron and chuckles while Jim observes his mechanical body parts. *Crash Bandicoot: but whispers to himself, and remembers Ben Kenobi's dying warning A cyborg! *Thomas O' Malley: May I introduce you to Dr. Hugo the Troll? Now he's the financier of our voyage. *Sheriff Doughnut: his cyborg eye to observe Doppler's spacesuit Love the outfit, doc! *Hugo: Officer Ergo's observing rather uncomfortable Well, thank you. Uh...love the eye. Crash toward Ergo This young lad is Crash Bandicoot. *Sheriff Doughnut: Crashy! out his arm for Crash to shake it, but finds that there are five sharp tools instead of five fingers, until he sees it, and switches it to a hand. Crash glares at the arm and Ergo untrusting. Ergo simply smiles and prepares a dish. Ah, now, don't be too put off by this hunk o' hardware. from hand to small knife-like scissors. He slices up some shellfish into a bowl. He witches from scissors to cleaver to cut up some vegetables, but does this without looking, and almost cuts off his left hand. Has a horrified look and then just smiles again Whoa! Heh-heh. the cyborg arm from cleaver to three clawed mini-arms. He throws three eggs and cracks them into the bowl These gears have been tough gettin' used to, but they do come in mighty handy from time to time. his arm as he throws the bowl on top and fire comes shooting out for a couple seconds. He pours the stew into a pot set on top of an open stove and adds some salt. He takes out a spoon and tries it to see if it's just right. He has an approving smile on his face. He pours some stew into two bowls, one for Hugo and one for Crash Here, now. Have a taste of me famous Bonzabeast Stew. *Hugo: and then tastes the stew Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust. *Sheriff Doughnut: Old family recipe. sees an eyeball float to the top of the stew and yelps In fact, that was part of the old family! heartily Ah, I'm just kiddin', doc. out the eye and swallows it I'm nuttin' if I ain't a kidder. Crash hesitating. Go on, Crash, have a swig. looks at the spoon again. Suddenly the top turns into a little pink face stuffed with the stew. The rest of the spoon does the same, revealing the form of smiling, yellow canary named Tweety, until he turns into a straw and devours the rest of the stew in a flash. *Sheriff Doughnut: Tweety! You jiggle-headed blob o' mischief! So that's where you was hidin'! peeks over the top of the bowl, chatters, then belches. He floats up and rubs against Crash's cheek *Crash Bandicoot: Huh?! What is that thing? *Tweety: "What is that thing?" touches Tweety, who then shapeshifts into a miniature version of Crash. *Sheriff Doughnut: He's... a canary and his name is Tweety. I rescued the little shapeshifter on Proteus One. transforms back and floats over Ergo before they cuddle each other Aw, he took a shine to me. We've been together ever since. rings up on deck. *Thomas O' Malley: We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor? *Hugo: thrilled Would I?! Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?! silence I'll follow you! starts to follow them out, but gets stopped by Ergo. *Thomas O' Malley: Mr. Bandicoot will stay here, in your charge, Mr. Ergo. *Sheriff Doughnut: out the stew, surprised Beggin' your pardon, sir, but, uh-- *Thomas O' Malley: Captain's orders! See to it the new cabin boy's kept busy. Crash and Ergo then begin to protest, giving up simultaneously as Thomas departs with Hugo *Crash Bandicoot and Ergo: Oh, no, you can't. This is the first time. *Sheriff Doughnut: So... Cap'n's put you with me, eh? around Crash *Crash Bandicoot: flatly Whatever. *Sheriff Doughnut: and starts to prepare a McDonald's happy meal for Crash Bandicoot Ah, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a Cap'n? *Crash Bandicoot: Yeah... a can of coke from a barrel and starts to walk around Ya know... These purps, they're kinda like the ones back home... On Montressor. Ya ever been there? *Sheriff Doughnut: Ah... Can't says I have, Crashy. *Crash Bandicoot: his coke and eats his Chicken Nuggets and Chips Come to think of it, just before I left, I met this old guy who was, uh... He was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his. *Sheriff Doughnut: Is that so? *Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. What was that old salamander's name? Oh, yeah. Ben. Ben Kenobi? *Sheriff Doughnut: Ben? Ben Kenobi? You mean Obi-Wan Kenobi as Old Ben Kenobi? *Crash Bandicoot: Uh-huh. *Sheriff Doughnut: ... Eh, 'tain't ringin' any bells. Must've been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this port. *Thomas O' Malley: Prepare to craft off! *Sheriff Doughnut: Yes, off with you, lad. And watch the laws too. They will be plenty work waiting for you after all. *Tweety: Yeah, good luck. *Crash Bandicoot: Okay, I will. away *Sheriff Doughnut: We'd best to be keeping a sharp eye out on this one, eh, Tweety? We wouldn't want him staying into things he shouldn't be doing. *Bill Jukes: We are all clear, Captain. *Hugolina: Well, my friend. Are we ready to raise their creaking top? *Thomas O' Malley: My pleasure, Captain. All hands to stations. *Crash Bandicoot: finished his coke and food, arrives at the top, as several pirates go up to their work stations Well, here I am. *Thomas O' Malley: Lose all solar sails. Here we go. and the pirates hurry to the places. Now that the R.L.S. Legacy is high up, Crash screams when he flies up as Hugo grabs onto Hugolina *Hugolina: Mr. Starkey, engage artifical gravity. *Mr. Starkey: My pleasure. the switch down as Crash falls to the floor *Hugolina: South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle, heading by 100. *Turk: Aye, Captain. To 100. *Hugolina: Full speed, Mr. O' Malley, if you please. *Thomas O' Malley: Take her away! ship starts to move as Mr. Plod starts the ship up *Hugolina: Brace yourself, Dr. *Hugo: Ha-ha. Hmph! ship starts off as Hugo screams when he flies backward and hits a wall. The ship is now on sailing on its way from the Docks of the Harbour as it sails toward its intended destination. As the ship sails onward, Crash sees some flying whales swim alongside him and the ship and lets out a pleased chuckle *Crash Bandicoot: Wow. Flying whales. *Hugo: Upon my word, an Orcus Galacticus. out a camera attempts to take a photo Smile. *Hugolina: Uh, Doctor, I'd stand clear-- whale smiles, but splats water all over Hugo, who takes a photo, which pops out a picture of the camera, just to get covered in water Oh, well. *Sheriff Doughnut: Ah, 'tis a grand day for sailing, Captain. And look at you. You're as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint: *Hugolina: You can keep that kind of flim-flammery... for your spaceport floozies, Ergo. *Tweeety: Spaceport floozy, spaceport floozy-- *Sheriff Doughnut: You cut me to the quick, Captain. I speaks nothing, but me heart at all times. *Tweety: Nothing but me heart beat. *Hugolina: And, by the way, isn't that your cabin boy... aimlessly footling about in those shrouds? *Sheriff Doughnut: Yep, it--oh... A momentary aberration, Cap'n, soon to be addressed. Crashy! I got two new friends I'd like you to meet. Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket. Heh heh heh heh! *Crash Bandicoot: Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket Yippie. cleaning the floor with Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket Yeah, I got you, Mr. Mop. bumped by Wibbles a.k.a. Ship Ow! *Wibbles a.k.a. Ship: Watch it, Twerp. *Crash Bandicoot: Whoops... pirates are chatting until they look at Crash, who hums a tune *Black Murphy: What are you looking at, weirdo? *Mullins: Yeah, weirdo. whistles a tune until suddenly a large shadow appears behind him *Bowser Koopa: Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business. *Crash Bandicoot: Why? You got something to hide, bright-eyes? Bowser snatches Crash up, causing him to scream *Bowser Koopa: Maybe your ears don't work so well. *Crash Bandicoot Yeah. grunts Too bad my nose works just fine. *Bowser Koopa: Why, you impudent little...! Crash against the mast. Members of the crew gather to egg him on *Scylla: Go ahead! Slice him! Dice him! *Bowser Koopa: a claw to Jim's throat Any last words, cabin boy? *Sheriff Doughnut: Bowser's hand Mr. Koopa... you ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard? Bowser's claw, and as he gasp in pain, Bowser drops Crash *Thomas O' Malley: approaching What's all this, then? You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mr. Koopa? *Bowser Koopa: at Mr. O' Malley, but gets given a warning scowl by Ergo Transparently. *Sheriff Doughnut: Well done, Mr. O' Malley, sir! A tight ship's a happy ship, sir. Crashy, I gave you a job. *Crash Bandicoot: Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing-- cleaning the ship *Sheriff Doughnut: Belay that! Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless... and heaven help you if I come back and it's not done. Tweety? Keep an eye on this pup... and let me know if there be any more distractions. *Tweety: OK, aye-aye. obeys and chatters when he keeps an eye of Crash, who sighs with the crew grumbling *Sheriff Doughnut: So, we're all here, then. to the room and gathers his crew together Excuse me. Fine. Now, if you pardon my plain speaking, gentlemen... are you all... stark-raving, totally blinking daft?! gang chatter After all me finagling getting us hired... as an upstanding crew... you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time? *Bowser Koopa: The boy was sniffing about. *Sheriff Doughnut: You just stick to the plan, you bug-brained twit. As for the boy, I'll run him so ragged... he won't have time to think. on the deck, Crash is still working hard to clean the deck, with Tweety laughing at him, only to cough, as Crash sighs *Crash Bandicoot: Well, this has been a fun day, huh? Making new friends like that spider psycho. *Tweety: Bowser Koopa Spider psycho, spider psycho. *Crash Bandicoot: Heh. A little uglier. *Tweety: Bowser Koopa Mwah-ha-ha-ha! *Crash Bandicoot: Pretty close. *Sheriff Doughnut: thank heavens for little miracles. Up here for an hour... and the deck's still in one piece. *Crash Bandicoot: Um, look, I, uh... What you did... Thanks. *Sheriff Doughnut: Didn't your pap ever teach you... to pick your fights a bit more carefully? Your father's not the teachin' sort. *Crash Bandicoot: No. He was more the taking off and never coming back sort. *Sheriff Doughnut: Oh. Sorry, lad. *Crash Bandicoot: Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine. *Sheriff Doughnut: Is that so? Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Treasure Planet Movie Spoofs Category:Treasure Planet Parts